


shine on your crazy diamond

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A WILD RIDE, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Crossdressing, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Historical, Immigration & Emigration, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, based on master and margarita, its kinda rough around the edges, mentions of death/suicide, some crazy shit happening not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: kyungsoo unknowingly makes a deal with a devil, who doesn't turn out to be a necessarily bad guy
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Male Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	shine on your crazy diamond

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
> im probably going to regret pulling out an unfinished chaptered work but yall know what? i dont care since i really like the way it already turns out so even if i never quite finish it i will be glad it's out (tho i think i will finish in the end,,, dontcha worry too much) 
> 
> its based on Mikhail Bulgakov's classic "Master and Margarita" which is a long and heavy book but gOOD AF, the title is taken from Pink Floyd's song
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Kyungsoo looks out at the city from the balcony he currently stands on and smiles.

It’s middle of the night, but the buildings and humans are completely visible thanks to shiny billboards and bright street lights. From afar, he can notice people wandering around the streets, coming in and out from either trashy or poshy bars, dancing on top of roofs to new age’s music or working themselves to death in tiny, dark offices.

It’s middle of the night, but the city never goes to sleep.

He pushes himself to sit on the thick barrier and takes another look – somewhere, in this busy, unforgiving world is his Master. His genius of a man, his lover and the one that’s he deems _husband_.

Kyungsoo stands up and with another sly smile greets the wind, his hair and skirts flutter from sheer force of it. As he looks down the only thing he feels is upcoming freedom – only one step separates him from his lover, only one step separates him from all the madness that became of this world. He closes his eyes and takes a step forward – and then abyss welcomes him like a long-lost love and he falls.

Falls and falls and falls but somehow, his life does not end.

***

Instead, Kyungsoo wakes up in a big, comfortable bed in equally big and comfortable room. His eyes don’t feel heavy, his throat is not dry and not a single part of his body hurts – in fact, he feels weightless and very refreshed.

 _Is this afterlife?_ He thinks, _Did I jump at all?_

He sits up and looks around the room properly. It’s walls are covered in various paintings that show some historical scenes, from which he recognizes a few. Rome’s big fire, assassination of Julius Caesar, a portrait of Anne Boleyn and – of all things – battle of Hastings. Weird.

There’s little furniture besides the bed he lies in – a coffee table, small loveseat and a beautifully ornamented wardrobe. Since the curtains are open, he notices that the sun is already up and shining, and through the windows he sees a few buildings that he doesn’t recall at all.

Even more weird.

Kyungsoo puts his hands out and looks at himself – he is covered in a white, satin robe and there’s no trace of the loose clothes he wore when he jumped. There’s not a single bruise and everything on his body is perfectly in order.

He shakes his head and moves to get out the bed and get out of this place – maybe he only thought he jumped, maybe it was a drunken dream and instead of afterlife he is currently in a house of some rich gentleman. His whole body shakes as he stands up and takes another look at the room; _yes_ , _he has to leave._

A knock echoes and he jumps – also quickly tie the robe that he didn’t notice was opened – and brushes a hand through his hair. Whoever is knocking doesn’t wait for permission, and big, wooden door open ajar.

The first thing that gets through the opening is a big tray of various foods – fish, red meat, potatoes, rice – and drinks that’s being pushed by a lovely male with dark hair and funny pince-nez. After him goes a big, fat cat followed by another terribly handsome man. They stop, turn around and stare at him.

Kyungsoo stares back and opens his mouth, then notices that all gentleman – including the cat – are dressed in amazingly elegant clothes while he stands in a single robe. Shame gets to him, and instead of the trio in front of him he sees his mother staring at him with disapproving expression.

He tries to hide himself with putting his arms around himself, but that doesn’t help at all so he sighs and takes a step back.

The tallest of trio smiles at him and takes a step forward, “Hello.”

Kyungsoo gulps and thinks _, maybe that jump was the last straw, maybe they put me in a hospital for mentally ill–_

“Tis’ is not a hospital,” said male says and comes even closer, “You are currently in Kim’s residence at Diamonds Edge 34, New York City.”

He doesn’t take his eyes off the male – except for the moment when the cat jumps on the bed – and ponders over stranger’s words. New York city is actually where he resides, so maybe the theory about his drunken dream was true–, “What day is it?”

“30th of December.”

Date fits, “Why I am here?”

“Because I have a proposition for you,” handsome male gives him a sly smile and extends his hand, “I am Jongin.”

“Hello, Jongin,” he replies and as a well-raised man takes the hand that’s offered to him – it’s cold as a stone, “My name is Kyungsoo.”

Jongin smiles to himself and brings Kyungsoo’s hands to his lips, “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo takes his hand away and shudders, “I am not supposed to be here.”

“And where do you think you are supposed to be?”

Kyungsoo smacks his lips, “Probably plastered on the street, with cracked skull and soul already somewhere else.”

Jongin nods, “But you aren’t.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says, “And I don’t know why – or how – is that.”

The other male sits down on the bed and moves his hand to touch the cat, “I saved you from dying the previous night, because I have a need of you.”

Kyungsoo blinks, “You saved me? How?”

“With magic,” Jongin shrugs and lies down on the bed, “I caught you in the air, one step from smashing to the ground.”

 _I definitely lost my damn mind_ echoes like a mantra in Kyungsoo’s head, “This is some proper bullshit,” he snarls and takes a route to exit the room – only to be stopped by that damn man with pince-nez, “Get out the way.”

“Wait,” Jongin calls out from the bed, “Please.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and pushes the other man out from his way only to be met with closed door. He reaches out the handle and tries to open the door but they won’t move an inch, “That’s kidnapping,” he spits.

Jongin smiles lazily and drapes himself over the furniture, “Just a quick talk, and then you will be free to do whatever you want,” he says, “You can even go back on that balcony and jump for all I care.”

“Fine,” he turns around and looks around again, “But he is out of the room,” he points at the male with pince-nez, “And take that damn cat out of here, too.”

He smirks and puts his hands out, “Jongdae, you heard him.”

Pince-nez – Jongdae nods – and smiles playfully, “C’mon,” he calls out for the cat, “C’mon baby, let’s go.”

Said cat looks at him weirdly – and Kyungsoo can fucking swear that it shrugged it’s shoulders – before hopping off the bed and following Jongdae through the door. Which, out of sudden, is wide open.

He sighs and massages his temples – this whole situation is ridiculous and he is fairly sure that he indeed jumped but didn’t die. More like injured his head badly and now is probably in coma in some poshy being overlooked by his husband and his poshy doctors. He has to play along with it, and then he will wake up.

“Alright,” he scowls, “What proposition do you have for me?”

Jongin sits up and clears his throat, “Why won’t you suit yourself with food we brought here? It’s delicious,” he motions at the tray in the corner.

“No,” Kyungsoo says sternly and crosses his arms on his chest, “Get to the point.”

The other man smiles lazily, “Fine,” he begins, “I know that you had a certain relationship with one–“ he holds up a hand and puts out a piece of paper out of his suit jacket, “Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, “Are you a spy?” he continues, “Do you want to blackmail me over this?”

“No, no,” Jongin chuckles, “I want to help you out with this one.”

“He is dead,” Kyungsoo deadpans, “My only chance to meet up with him was to jump out of that roof – and you ruined it for me. If whatever you are saying to me right now is true.”

Jongin stops smiling, “I did not,” and stands up, “What if I told you that he is not dead?”

“Bullshit,” he spits and takes a step back.

“Not _bullshit_ ,” the other man says and Kyungsoo has to admit – hearing a curse from such elegant man feels weird, “I can take you to him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Kyungsoo snarls and turns to face closed door, “You are fucking crazy, let me out.”

Jongin puts a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not crazy – I want to help you and in return help myself.”

“You want money?” Kyungsoo turns back, “I have money, I can give you that.”

The other man shakes his head, “Money is an idle thing,” he admits to himself, “I want help.”

“With what?”

Jongin takes him by the arm and leads to the loveseat, “You see,” he begins and plops them both down, “Every year since I can remember I organise a ball – New Year’s ball – and I need an eye candy that would entertain both me and the guests. Under special terms, obviously, and as a payment I would take you to your lover.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I’ve had enough of balls in my life,” he stands up and takes his arm out Jongin’s grasp, “Even though it’s a tempting proposition, I must decline.”

“You wanted to end your life for him but you don’t want to participate in a ball?” Jongin stands up as well.

“Can you blame me?”

The other man smacks his lips, “I suppose not,” he says, “But I really do need help.”

“Then find it in someone else.”

Jongin makes a sound in his throat akin to disagreeing, “I got my eye on you, specifically.”

“You don’t even know me!” Kyungsoo tries to argue – but honestly feels like crying. If this really is a coma he cannot imagine himself constantly being in a nightmare such as this one, “You show up in my life out of sudden, tell me that you saved me from smashing my skull and then try to convince me to participate in a ball _and_ as a reward you want to take me to my lover – who is _dead_. Cold. Still. Not breathing anymore.”

“And I tell you he is alive!” Jongin outrighly screams back, “I know where he is, and I will bring you to him once I receive your help.”

“You won’t receive nothing,” Kyungsoo spits and grabs his hair in nervous manner, “This is so ridiculous I want to cry.”

He would love nothing more than to meet with Chanyeol – but such thing is not possible, for said man is six feet down in a grave. His husband and father made sure of that.

“Listen,” Jongin grabs his hands as delicately as possible and looks Kyungsoo in the eye, “What do you have to lose?”

“I–“

Jongin continues calmly, “Your lover’s death was a stunt,” he looks Kyungsoo in the eye, “Your husband sent him back to Korea.”

Kyungsoo cries out, “No,” he desperately shakes his head, “You are lying.”

“M’not,” he says confidently, “Close your eyes.”

He gulps and does as he is told – and immediately sees a very familiar scene. It’s Chanyeol in his mother’s small restaurant, holding a wooden tray of carefully prepared tea and food. He looks almost the same – except for his tired face, lacking its usual happiness. Chanyeol in this looks tired, worn out even. He sets the tray down for some guests, and Kyungsoo admits to himself that it is weird; seeing his traditional food and clothes again after spending so much time in America.

Chanyeol in his vision bows to the guests and retreats back to the kitchen, where he chats a little with his mother and sets another tray of dishes. He is wasting himself in a place like–

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers to him, “Open your eyes.”

He does and gulps – looks straight into Jongin weird eyes, too. _Who is this man? How he was able to do all of that?_ Countless questions pile up in Kyungsoo’s head and as he blinks but he does not dare to mutter a single word.

“Do you believe me now?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments give me life!!!


End file.
